Follow You Anywhere
by TayTa1895
Summary: So, after the major love I got from my story The Reading Room, I decided to make a sequel. Hope you sweethearts like it. I would recommend reading it first, but it is not mandatory to understand this story. It is mandatory to understand the title though. Love you guys.
1. It's Just Coffee

**WOW…just wow. So, you guys have been amazing. There has been an outpouring of support for my story 'The Reading Room'. SOOOOOOOOOO…. I decided to write a sequel. I love you guys so much. Here it is. And to my Castle friends that read this, don't feel bad for the character named Sean…want to know why? He is Jerry Tyson. Yep, so feel free to hate him. All us Walt/Vic shippers do to.**

* * *

Victoria Moretti had never been one to complain about work. Well, not too bad at least, however, driving Walt around was not her cup of tea. Not to say she didn't enjoy being around him, because she did, she loved it. However, Sean's jealousy, that was what infuriated her. She tried to joke about it when he would bring it up, but he wouldn't let it go. So she simply stopped talking about it. Whenever he brought up, she just ignored it.

She knew it wasn't the adult way to handle it, but Sean never acted like an adult anyways, so that didn't surprise her. That's why she had filed for divorce, or was. She had turned to Cady for help with a lawyer. Now it was just finding the right time to give the papers to Sean.

She looked down and checked her phone when she pulled up to Walt's cabin. Nothing. Good. She tossed it into the seat as she climbed out of the truck, slamming the door behind her. "Walt! We gotta go!"

He opened the door, smiling when he saw her. "Come get some coffee."

She watched in shock as he turned around in went back inside the cabin, leaving the door open for her. She then looked back at her truck for a second. 'It won't hurt to leave the phone, till I see what he wants' she thought to herself. And with that, she headed up the steps and into the cabin.

* * *

When she got in the cabin she was surprised with two cups of coffee sitting on the table. "Walt, we don't have time for this. Ruby called about Branch. Apparently he is fighting anyone and everyone to get out and come help."

He held out one of the cups for her, which after a moment of hesitation she took. "Exactly. We need to talk about that."

She took a sip of the coffee. 'God' she thought, 'that man even knows how to fix my coffee'. "Walt, he swears it was Bridges."

He takes a drink of his own coffee before putting it down. "Vic, they pulled a crow feather out of one of his gunshot ones. It was laced with peyote. He has no idea what he saw."

Vic fidgets with the cup in thought. "Okay… well, do you think it was one of the guys we let go last night?"

He nods in response. "It had to be. There is no other way. A dead man did not come back and shoot Branch." He then notices that she has finished her coffee. "Here, let me get you another."

Before she can answer, he has her cup and is in the kitchen. "Walt, I hate to bring this up, but why did you tell me that about Martha's death?"

Returning with her coffee, he sits down and answers her with another question. "Why did you tell me about Ed Gorski?"

She visually cringes when he mentions her ex-colleague. "Cause, I thought you needed to know."

He looks at her over his coffee cup. "Exactly."

Standing, she walks over to his kitchen, putting the cup down while thinking. "Walt, that's not the same."

She is surprised when she hears him speak right behind her. "Yes, it is."

Turning around, she noticed that he wasn't as close as she thought he was. It doesn't matter though because as she begins to say something, she hears the door slam shut followed by something she had never expected.

* * *

Sean stepped closer, anger brimming up inside of him. "What the hell, Victoria?!"

* * *

**My Castle sweet hearts like that little coffee reference to? Anywho, This will end up being about three chapters. Maybe four. Ya never know. Love you crazy folks, and thanks for reading. I REALLY appreciate reviews. And also, special thanks goes out to TheGodmother2. She helped me a lot with getting this story in line. **


	2. Tequila With a Shot of Jealousy

**Weelllll well wellllllll, been a long time since the muse has had me up this late for writing. Anyways, I guess it's just cause of how much I love this plot line. Here goes chapter 2. With the wondrous assistance of TheGodmother2 again of course. **

_(flash back sentence)_

_Sean stepped closer, anger brimming up inside of him. "What the hell, Victoria?!"_

* * *

Vic's attention turned quickly from the stubbled face in front of her, to the angry one at the door. "Sean? What are you doin' here? I thought you were leaving for Texas this morning."

He scoffed, scuffing his feet as he walks a few steps closer. "Yea, well, I go to kiss my wife goodbye, and she is gone. In fact, she isn't even answering her phone. So I get worried, call Ruby, come to find out you been picking up Walter here. Now, why am I not surprised."

Walt stepped forward a little, stopping a little behind Vic. "Sean, we were just discussing a case. I'm sorry you got worried…"

Sean laughed out harshly, interrupting Walt. "Please, just shut it. I'm not an idiot. She has been going out of her way for you since we first got here. I hate to imagine what's been going on when I have to travel."

Stepping forward, Vic stops a few feet from him. "Sean, I don't know why you would even think that. I have never given you a reason to doubt me."

Sean's anger was beginning to visibly show, whether it was in his clenched tight hands or the vein that had made itself very apparent on his neck, Walt knew he had to intercede and fast. He took a few more steps closer, sufficiently moving to stand in front of Vic. "Listen, maybe we all just need to sit down…"

* * *

She knew what was happening when she first saw Sean move forward. She regretted it immediately for him, knowing who of the two men would win in a fight. It all happened in a quick instant. Sean grabbed two fistfuls of Walt's collar. It was obvious Walt was trying to speak calmly over Sean's angry tirade but then he shook Walt. She knew if she didn't do something, and fast, she would be watching Sean pick himself up off the floor. But, as she started to do something, Walt planted him. She didn't see Walt swing, because he didn't. He had managed to sling Sean with one hand, down into the chair that was right behind him.

"Both of you stop!" They both looked up at her, anger still radiating off of Sean, but Walt seemed immediately calm. "Sean, I'm tired of this! I'm not your property, and I'm hardly even your wife!" She fiddled in her coat for a second before throwing their divorce papers down in his lap. He began to say something but she silenced him with an evening glare.

She then turned her attention to Walt. "And you! I am not some child for you to protect, and I'm not some victim that can't handle themselves."

She grabbed up her keys from off of the coffee table. "I don't have time for either of you. Walt, find your own way to work. Sean, sign the papers and drop them off by the house before you leave for Texas."

"Vic…" Sean called out as she stormed out of the cabin.

As she climbed up into the truck, she grabbed her phone, and ignoring all of the missed calls from Sean, called Ruby.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ruby." Vic answered as she pulled off. "I hate to do this, but I'm gonna need the day off. Got issues at home."

"Sure thing, Vic. Hope everything works out alright."

Vic nodded, as if she was in front of Ruby, talking to her face to face. "Thanks."

* * *

It only took her about twenty minutes until she was pulling up at the Red Pony. She figured Henry would understand, and she could always leave the money behind the counter. She grabbed a glass and poured a shot worth of tequila into it, throwing it back immediately. She poured up another but as she went to drink it, she heard the door sound shut. "Sorry, bar's closed."

Walt walked p behind her slowly, not responding to her until he had gotten within arms reach. "Change that to a beer, and I'll drink with ya."

She turned back, shock evident on her face. "How did you know I would..?"

He laughed at this before finishing her sentence for her. "Be here? Because, I know." She looked at him with disbelief clear in her eyes. "Okay, okay. Ruby might have mentioned that you called off today. There's only one reason a good cop calls off work." He walked out from behind her and around to the inside of the bar. He pulls two Rainier beers out from behind the counter. "And that is to drink."

**Y'all reviewers are so sweet! I absolutely love my Longmire family. However, due to the fact I am still a Castle baby, and that that ship is called Caskett (Rick Castle and Katherine Beckett), it has come to my attention that this ship needs a name. So I challenge all of my readers. Send me your best Ship names for Victoria Moretti and Walt Longmire. Love you guys bunches!**


	3. A Rainier

_**I have heard some great ideas for a ship name, but none that really just blow my skirt up. Therefore, we are still looking! Anywho, haha, here is chapter 3. Up before the a.m. as promised :D**_

_**By the way, I have an idea brewing in the back of my mind for chapter 4, maybe five. This will most likely end with five chapters.**_

* * *

_(Flash back Paragraph)_

_He laughed at this before finishing her sentence for her. "Be here? Because, I know." She looked at him with disbelief clear in her eyes. "Okay, okay. Ruby might have mentioned that you called off today. There's only one reason a good cop calls off work." He walked out from behind her and around to the inside of the bar. He pulls two Rainier beers out from behind the counter. "And that is to drink."_

* * *

She took one of the beers, popping it open and taking a long swig as she looked him up and down from behind the bar. "Why?"

He looked around at the bar before answering her. "Well I usually drink to numb something I don't feel like dealing with, but I don't rightly know why you drink, Vic."

Huffing, she took another drink before pushing it away. "Why are you here, Walt? And for that matter, how did you get here?"

Digging in his pocket for a moment, he pulls out his keys and places them on the counter. "They got the tires faster than expected. Ferg brought my Bronco by the cabin right after you left. I just had to drop him off back by work. And, Vic, I'm here because." He paused fiddling with a glass in front of him. "Well, just because I have to take care of my deputies."

She puffed out, pushing back from the bar. "Is that what I am now, Walt? Just a deputy? See, I must be going crazy or something, because I didn't think that's what that kiss meant in the bathroom. Or when you said how you did want to kiss me. I must just be crazy."

She grabbed up her keys, grabbing a wad of cash from her pocket and tossing it on the counter. She had barely gotten anywhere before he had reached her and grabbed her arms. "Vic, stop."

She turned toward him, her eyes stinging with the tears that she hated for trying to fall. "For what?" He watched her silently, which just made her eyes grow more tear filled. She turned away, pulling from his grasp. "Exactly. Well, my just deputy ass is going home. You need to go take care of your other deputy."

* * *

Thinking she had made it and that he was finally going to let her walk off, she let the first tears fall down. She was still afraid he would notice though, so she didn't wipe them away until she had gone out the door. Not hearing the door close, she turned to see Walt standing in the door way. When he saw her crying, he closed the distance between them, resting his head on top of her as he enveloped her in his embrace. He stayed silent, just holding her as she took deep breaths, trying to contain herself. The tears had stopped, but she could feel them threatening to break through again.

After what could have been hours for all they knew, he released his grip, letting her slide back until his arms finally dropped down at his sides. "Vic, you know I can't do this. I've never been too good with words. But…" He trailed off, not knowing where to continue. All it took was one look into her dark brown eyes before his head was bent down, lips meeting hers in a slow kiss. He could taste the tang of her tequila on her lips mixed with the rainier he had given her, added to her own taste that he had gotten a small sample of earlier this week. She doesn't pull back from him, instead moving forward to press up against him. Neither of them moved to deepen the kiss, content with the sweet touching and caressing of lips. When he finally pulls away, her hands are resting on both sides of his face, his hat shading them both as they maintain eye contact, now in comfortable silence.

This lasts for a few moments as she rubs her thumb against his cheek, and both of his arms wrapped around her, his hands resting on her hips. "Vic, I came because I need you, to be around you. You keep me… grounded. Not because you are just a deputy"

She took his hat after pulling from his reach and speedily walked around to her truck. "Well, cowboy, good luck."

He chuckled as he walked after her, catching her before she gets in the truck, due to her issue finding her keys. "I don't think so. I think you need to come with me. Seeing as you are intoxicated and all."

She laughed, leaning back against her truck. "Walt, I had one shot and part of a beer. I'm not intoxicated."

"Still," her eyes grew wide when he reached into her pocket, only to laugh when he pulled out her keys. "I think you might need to ride with me. Since I have had you running all over Earth for me the past few days." He took his hat back quickly from her, putting it back on and getting a laugh in return.

She was about to say something, however, they both heard Ruby's voice cut through the air from Walt's car. "Walt! You there?"

They both made their way over to his Bronco, Walt sitting in the driver seat and Vic leaning through the opened window. "Yea, Ruby, what's wrong?"

The CB was quiet for a minute before Ruby came back. "Walt, find Victoria. There has been an incident."

Worry covered Vic's face as she reached for the microphone. Walt kept it, signaling for her to be quiet before answering back. "Ruby, I got her here. What's wrong?"

This time there was a longer, more deliberate pause before she finally responded. "Walt just get both of y'all to her house. Now."

Vic had already started around to the other side of the Bronco before Ruby finished. She tried to keep a calm front, but Walt quickly saw through it. He reached over, taking her hand in his as he pulled out of the parking lot and sped off towards her house.

* * *

_**Sooooo, I'm getting this eerie feeling that this story might go over five chapters. Would you guys like that? Tell me in the review box, along with what you thought of this chapter. I love all my readers. By the way, this wasn't exactly how I saw this going. I was feeling more of a drunken Vic, dealing with a removed Walt, but I think my muse was smarter than me (again) and fixed it right up. MAD THANKS GO TO TheGodmother2! She is like the coolest, go read her stories too. They are pretty great!**_


	4. A Fiery Temper With Trust

_**Hello Dearies….is it weird that I already have the next chapter typed and ready to post, I just had to come back and do this one? DON'T SKIP AHEAD. READ THIS ONE FIRST OR THE NEXT CHAPTER WONT BE NEAR AS GOOD! Okay, scream over….anyways. I love all you guys, and the amazing support I have been getting on this story. I may make it longer than intended since y'all are so sweet. **_

_(Flash Back Paragraph/s)_

_This time there was a longer, more deliberate pause before she finally responded. "Walt just get both of y'all to her house. Now."_

_Vic had already started around to the other side of the Bronco before Ruby finished. She tried to keep a calm front, but Walt quickly saw through it. He reached over, taking her hand in his as he pulled out of the parking lot and sped off towards her house._

* * *

He was so impressed when they pulled up. He was horrified and impressed really. When they had pulled up to the still smoking house, she had squeezed his hand before unbuckling and hopping from the car.

She doesn't cry.

She doesn't scream.

She doesn't break down at all.

He watches.

Instead, she remains unnervingly calm. She heads over to Ferg, who seems to be in charge of the group of fire fighters that are waiting around his cop car. "Ferg, what happened?"

He looks over at her, then to Walt, then back to her. He stammers for a minute. She sympathizes. "Ferg, calm down. I just want to know what everyone else knows."

This seemed to calm him substantially. "Yea, okay. Well, um…Vic, this was laying on your driveway. I'm so sorry."

Walt stepped forward, closer, to see. He didn't have to though, because she handed the signed divorce papers back to him.

The Ferg seemed better when he saw that she was unperturbed by the papers. Walt tucked them inside his jacket so that all of the people that were beginning to gather around wouldn't get an eye full of Vic's personal life.

* * *

She had walked over to stand in front of the remnants of the house, when he had noticed she was gone. "Hey, Vic? Wanna talk about it?" She huffed out what sounded like a laugh, which caused him to pay a good bit of attention to his feet. "Well, I mean I'll listen."

Turning around, she rested a hand on his shoulder for a second, removing it just as quickly as she had placed it. "Walt, it's fine. Just his way of saying that he still won."

He stepped forward, so only she could hear what he said. "You think he did this?"

She patted where she could partially see the papers sticking out from his jacket. "What do you think?" She could tell he was studying her, and she had to avert his attention. "Look, can I have the keys to the cells. I'll just stay there 'till I get this all figured out."

Dropping his gaze, he shook his head. "No, Vic. You've stayed at my cabin before. You can stay there again. I'm serious too. You don't know if this was all he planned to do, or if this was really him. It could have been Ed, and I won't take that chance."

Smiling, she bumped him as she started walking. "Alright, Sheriff. Well let's get done here, because honestly, today has been a long day."

He nodded, pulling his keys from his pocket and heading off toward the truck. "We'll let the Ferg handle the rest of it tonight. Get you back so you can be rested for now though."

They both walked by Ferg, who seemed to know that Walt was taking her off, because he waved by to them as they walked past.

Walt had been a brave man in his life. And he had been a stupid man in his life. However, Vic was pretty sure that he was the only man that she felt she could ever truly and completely trust. And that was okay.

* * *

_**Woot Woot! It's 5:22 a.m. my time. Pulled an all nighter, but here come the two chapters I promised. Hope ya'll like them! Love you guys. **_


	5. That Darn Belt Buckle

_**HEY YOU GUYS! This is the chapter we have all been waiting on. Or is it….dum dum dummmmm! Haha. Love you guys and I hope ya like it. **_

_(Flash back Paragraph)_

_Walt had been a brave man in his life. And he had been a stupid man in his life. However, Vic was pretty sure that he was the only man that she felt she could ever truly and completely trust. And that was okay._

* * *

She walked into the cabin, Walt walking close behind her. She could still smell the smoke but she honestly didn't know if she would ever be rid of that smell. She stopped in the middle of his living room. He barely manages to not run into her, his hand resting against her back. "Vic?"

Turning, she smiles a weak smile. "Walt thanks for letting me stay here. I just hope it doesn't put you in any kind of danger."

He leans down, giving her a soft kiss before answering. "It's okay. Would you like something to change into?"

She nodded, looking around. "I guess. Not like I have anything to put on anyways. I may go get a shower, if you don't mind."

He nodded, walking off to get her some clothes. When he came back, he fiddled with the clothes for a bit before handing them to her. "Sure, go ahead. I'll just wait out here."

Walking off towards the bathroom, she looked back to see him relax back in his chair, before closing the door.

* * *

About an hour or so after she had walked in the bathroom, she came out. She glanced down, looking over the clothes he had given her. They were obviously his, due to their baggy size and the smell she noticed that all but drove her wild.

Walt had one beer beside him, but it was unopened. As far as she could tell, he was asleep. But, apparently he had heard her, because in the next moment, her dark brown eyes were met with his ice blue ones. "Vic, thought you had passed out in there."

If it hadn't been for the half smile he had shown, she might have thought he was serious. "Nope. Couch is comfier than that."

He nodded, watching she walked over towards him, but sat across from him on the couch. "Vic, I don't want you sleeping on the couch. I can sleep there. You take my room." She tried to intercede, but he didn't give her time. "You have been through enough; I won't let you sleep on an old, knotty couch."

"Well, since I have just been through so much, how about you fix a girl a cup of coffee." The smirk on her face was almost dripping with as much sarcasm as her comment was. However, he did agree that they could use some coffee. Wasn't like he could go to sleep. Not with the all too real image of her in his clothes now.

He was at the counter, pouring up the coffee grounds when she decided she couldn't take it anymore. She got up, and walked as silently as possible, up behind him, stopping when she was inches from being in contact with him. After settling herself, she placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him around. He still had the coffee scoop in his hands, which was dropped in surprise when she leaned up on her toes, meeting his lips for another kiss.

He turned them both around, not disconnecting from their kiss as he pressed her up against the counter. She pressed her body in toward him, a shiver running down her spine as his warmth permeated the thin tee shirt. She finally broke the kiss, only to slowly press kisses down his jaw, stopping at his neck. "Up."

He pulled back, using his hands to brace her shoulders so she couldn't follow. He had to see her. "What…?"

"I. Said. Up." She slowly enunciated before grabbing hold of his collar and pulling him back in to a kiss.

He didn't have to be told again. Instead, he grabbed her carefully and lifted her up so that she was sitting on the counter. Her legs wrapped around him and pulled him back in against her. He pulled back from her, now swollen, lips again. He traced over them with his thumb, letting out a shaky breath when she flicked it with her tongue.

She smiled as he watched her. "Ya know, the staring, not cool." When she saw him blush, she thought her heart would burst. She couldn't stand it. She pulled him back to her, meeting him in a more heated kiss than before, and lets out a whimper when his hands leave her side to firmly grasp the counter on both side of her. However, she took this opportunity and absence of his hands to begin working on unbuttoning his shirt. She was about half way through before she got tired of waiting and used both hands to rip the shirt the rest of the way open.

She pulled back from his lips, smiling when he let out a huff. "Oh, Walt, hush and hold your arms up."

He looked at her confused, taking a step back when she hopped down from the counter. "Why?"

She laughed, pinching his stomach teasingly. "Just do it."

He obliged, although it made him feel a bit goofy. This only lasted for a second though. Because in the next second Vic had her hands flattened against his chest, running them up his arms, effectively pushing his shirt up enough that it fell back behind him. It was also quite enjoyable to her that she had enticed a throaty moan from him at this. Her hands slowly trailed back down his arms, until her hands rested on the large belt buckle he always wore.

She began unbuckling it when his hands caught hers. She looked up at him, confusion evident on her face. "Vic, wait…"

* * *

_**HAHAHA SO HOW WAS THAT FOR AN UNFAIR CLIFF HANGER?! Lol I love you guys like crazy! Y'all are so supportive. Anywho, due to the fact that this is the 3****rd**** chapter I have posted in the last 12 hours, I may not get another one posted today. Sorry dears. I hope you will all still review. Thanks again.**_


	6. Always Wear Your Protection

_**Hi…So, my one day of not writing turned in to two…sorry bout that. I haven't been feeling well. That is no excuse, I know, but still. Anywho..maybe this fun chapter will make up for it ;) lol. Love you guys. OH and TheGodmother2….nanner nanner boo boo. I actually got a chapter up hahahaha**_

* * *

_(Flash Back Sentence)_

_She began unbuckling it when his hands caught hers. She looked up at him, confusion evident on her face. "Vic, wait…"_

* * *

She dropped her hands from his, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Walt, what?"

He grabbed them back, running his rough hands over her soft ones. "Don't. Just, are you sure you want to do this? I'm not exactly as young as I…"

She pulled a hand free from his, resting a finger on his lips to stop his worry-some rambling. "If this wasn't what I wanted then I wouldn't do it. I want you, Walt. Always have."

He met her lips once again, wrapping his arm around her back to draw her in nearer.

She matched his need, pulling them both back until she felt the couch hit the back of her knees. Realizing that this may not be the best course of action she stopped him, pushing him an arm's length back. "Walt, one sec."

He watched in curiosity as she left his arms and started walking through the cabin. When she reached his bedroom door she turned back, a grin dancing across her face. "You coming?" With that, she walked in his room, leaving him in the living room wondering how he had gotten so lucky.

* * *

When he finally made his way into the bedroom, Vic had the top few buttons of her uniform undone, showing about half of her chest. He stepped forward, kneeling down in front of her, where he began unbuttoning the rest of them from the bottom, up. After every undone button, he would lean in, pressing a soft kiss to the newly exposed skin. First, at her stomach, but slowly making his way up, stopping when he reached her now exposed bra.

A dark shade of blush, which he had never seen before, covered Vic's face. "I told ya, Walt, the staring is creepy."

He chuckled before bending down to gently press a kiss to her lips. She, however, had other plans. She pushed forward in the kiss, turning what started out as a sweet gentle thing, into one of heated, unbridled passion. He knew about where they were, so pushed her backwards, landing them both on the bed.

She let out a soft gasp, breaking their kiss, when his free hand brought away her white cotton bra. "Mr. Longmire!" He smiled mischievously before leaning down, pressing warm, wet kisses against her breast, first the right and then the left one. She had barely gotten accustomed to his teasing lips when she felt his fingers dance around her waist. Within seconds she could feel her pants were unbuttoned, as he began pushing them down. A faint moan fell from her lips as his calloused fingers ran down her legs, pulling her pants and under wear off. Feeling his chest rumble with a laugh at the moan, she waited until he had risen back to her lips before flipping them both, landing straddle of his waist. "Think you're so funny huh?"

She gave him his same devious torture as she kissed slowly down his chest, moving down and stopping at his buckle. After a few seconds of fiddling with the buckle, she whipped it out of the loops, laughing out as she tossed it to the side of the bed. Leaning back down, she grabbed above his button on his jeans with her teeth. She pulled it back, eliciting a rough moan from him. "Jesus Vic."

She didn't have the time or patience to deal with his zipper, instead just pulling the pants down. He didn't allow her time to tease him more before grabbing her and pulling her back up to him. His lips crashed down on hers, the need evidently showing in both of them.

He turned them over, fighting his urgent desire as she steadily grinded up against him. "Vic, if you don't stop this'll be over sooner rather than later."

She smiled capturing his lips before lying back against the bed under him. "Then lose the tighties and do something about it. Before I handle it myself."

He pressed a bruising kiss down to her, pushing his underwear out of the way before positioning himself at her entrance. "Vic," she had her eyes closed and he wouldn't allow for it. "Vic, look at me."

She looked back up at him and was pretty sure that she now knew the meaning of hearing angels sing. She could see the love in his eyes. And it was all for her. Finally.

He didn't force himself in her in a hurry, like Sean used to. No, he was gentle; easing into her in his same slow pace that he approached everything in life with. He was rewarded with a soft moan; one that he was pretty sure he could spend the rest of his life trying to hear again. It drove him forward, moving in and out of her with a certain ease and care. After a few minutes of this, the soft moans from both of them began to turn into louder moans. Her arms had now gone up behind him, pulling up, so she could meet his rhythm.

Vic's hips began rising up to meet Walt's as he sped up. "Shit, Walt!"

He propped up on one of his arms, encircling her with his other and pulling her up the bed. With the better angle, he began pushing deeper inside of her. "Walt, dammit…I don't think."

He cut her off with a searing kiss as he felt her clinch around. His lips would have concealed the loud string of moans that washed over her as she fell over the edge. He would have been able to keep her quiet, had he not been pushed over the same edge, pulling a harsh, deep moan from him.

His head dropped down to her chest as he slowed his movements, easing them both down off their high. Vic's leaned her head down, peppering kisses over his hair and down to on his forehead. "Hell, Walt that was," She paused for a minute, her kissing stopped as she tried to think of the right word. "Just fuck."

His body shook the bed when he chuckled at her. "It was something."

He pulled himself out of her and turned over, lying on his back next to her. She rolled over, half lying on his side. "I gotta say, I think it was worth it."

He looked down at her, confused. "What was worth it?"

Smiling, she kissed different spots on his chest, answering between each kiss. "Waiting. For. This."

Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her in snug to his side, getting comfortable. "Yes. Yes, it was."

* * *

They both seemed to get comfortable fast, drifting off to sleep in each others arms, when Walt shot up straight in the bed. "Protection!"

* * *

_**…(peeks from behind corner)….oh hey…y'all are still here….um…that's odd. So, that was my first shot at a smut scene. Hope it was okay. I just want to thank y'all so much for reading, and I really hoped you enjoyed it. Leave any comments, concerns, or ideas in the review box please :D**_


	7. Her Coffee, His Kiss

_**Who would like another chapter today? I think I would! So, if anyone noticed, I felt quite awkward writing last chapter. It was probably because that's my first time writing smut, but still. The show must go on. I feel like I will be in more comfortable territory with this next chapter. **_

_**Love you guys.**_

* * *

_(Flash Back Sentence)_

_They both seemed to get comfortable fast, drifting off to sleep in each other's arms, when Walt shot up straight in the bed. "Protection!"_

* * *

Vic slid off his side when he had sat up, and was now propped up on one arm, the cover draped over her. "What are you talking about? My gun is on my pants…" She paused. "Oh, that kind of protection."

He might have thought the grin that covered her face was cute, if he wasn't so concerned. He knew she couldn't want a baby, especially with him. He had been so careless. "Vic, I'm sorry. I should have been more cautious."

She let out a laugh, flopping back down on the bed. "Jesus Walt. I thought something was wrong." He looked over at her, his confusion now evident on his face. "I'm on the pill. I never really got to the point where I was ready to have kids with Sean. So, I have stayed on it."

A blush crept up his face as he nodded, lying back down beside her, letting them both get back comfortable. He had already lost count of how many times this woman had made him blush. If there was one thing he knew, it was that work would be hell in the morning.

* * *

She awoke with a slight sense of panic. It took a few seconds for her to remember the past day's events, but once she did, the aches she felt suddenly took on a more pleasant memory. She sat up in the bed, stretching as she surveyed the room. It looked in pretty decent shape, although she knew that the blankets hadn't been this neat when they went to sleep. She was beginning to get up when she noticed the clothes sitting on the end of the bed. They were her uniform, washed and folded, with her underwear on top. She couldn't help but smile as she stretched out across the bed. He had washed her clothes. He had gotten up and washed her clothes for her.

* * *

Once she was dressed, she walked into the kitchen, where she found a piping hot cup of coffee. It didn't really matter whose it was, she just needed coffee. When she took the first sip, she knew. He had fixed this one for her. Looking around, she noticed the front door was open, so that's where she went. She stopped in the door way, taking in the sight of Walt, leaned up against the banister, looking out over his land. Walking out quietly, she waited until she got right next to him, and then spoke as she hugged him from behind. "Good Morning, Sheriff."

He tensed for a moment before relaxing back. "Mornin'. Was wonderin' if you were gonna get up soon. Ya' know we have work this morning, right?"

She slapped his arm as she walked around to stand by him. "Jeez Walt, no, 'Awesome night last night Vic' or 'That was great sex last night Vic'. No, not, you."

Thinking she was angry, he turned to clarify himself, only to see her grinning up at him. "Oh."

Taking another sip of her coffee, she smiled. "Yea, oh. Ease up." She put the coffee down on the banister and walked behind him, reaching up and rubbing his shoulders. "You gotta calm down. Nothing has changed. We are just…in a different kind of relationship now."

He turned around, taking her hands and pulling her forward into his embrace. "Vic, last night was…"

She laughed in his arms when he trailed off. "Now you see my problem! I couldn't think of a word for it either. Great doesn't even cover it."

He nodded, holding her in his arms. "I guess you're right."

Laying her head against his chest, she let out a content sigh. "I don't know what I'm going to do when I can't keep my hands off you at work."

His arms tightened around her, resting his chin on her head. "We can't, Vic."

She thumped his chest, earning a soft chuckle from him in return. "I know this. That's why I said it. Now come on." She pulled back and smiled. "We have to get to work, especially since you need to drive by the Red Pony so I can get my truck."

He nodded, finishing off his coffee, also grabbing her glass. "Your coffee?"

She grabbed it quickly. "And we leave…just as soon as I finish this cup."

* * *

The entire ride to the Red Pony had been in companionable silence, Vic's hand in Walt's. After she had finished her coffee, they had quickly left, knowing that making the pit stop would run them late. Once at the Red Pony, however, something inside Vic changed. She had gotten out of the Bronco, but instead of heading to her truck, stopped at his window, motioning for him to roll it down. When he did, she motioned for him again, this time for him to lean in, as if she had a secret. And she did, just not quiet what he had imagined. When she leaned in, she made sure to turn her head so her lips met his in a forceful, urgent kiss. He returned her kiss with matched fervor; as if it were the first and last time they would kiss. However, after a few moments of this, he pulled back. "Vic, we can't be doing this. We gotta act like adults."

She nodded, her lips now a darker shade. "Yea, guess I just had to get that outta my system. See you at work."

He squeezed the hand she had left in the window before cranking up. "Follow me?"

She smiled, color rushing to her face. "Anywhere." He smiled back at her, rolling up his window and waited for her. Once she was in her truck, he pulled off with her following behind him.

* * *

_**Hey homies. Hope this made up for my day of not posting. May even get another chapter posted before bed. Love you guys and would really appreciate a review. And if you haven't noticed, I am going on with this story, like way past five chapters. Why don't ya send me what you would like to ee in the story, and I may include it. Ya never know. **_


	8. The Uninvited

_**Hello Lovetts! So sorry I was unable to get this chapter up earlier. I had an idea and wanted to have time to play it out and make sure it would work. Thanks for all the views, and I appreciate all reviews. Without further ado, here we go.**_

* * *

_(Flash Back Paragraph)_

_She smiled, nodding. "Anywhere." He smiled back at her, rolling up his window and waited for her. Once she was in her truck, he pulled off with her following behind him._

* * *

When they arrived at the station, they were able to act completely normal. This was made easier due to the fact that everyone knew they were friends. So the laughing and rambling of Vic seemed completely normal, as did the occasional smile from Walt. It was just a good thing that no one actually approached them, or worse, heard them.

Their playful, usual banter continued until they got inside, where they were both greeted by Ruby. "Goodmornin' Walt. Vic, how are you doing dear?"

Shrugging, Vic pushed through the small half door. "I'm fine, Ruby. Really."

Ruby looked back to Walt, who had stopped and watched how Vic would handle herself. When he caught Ruby watching him, he shook his head, letting her know to just let it go. He had turned and headed for his office when he heard her call out. "Oh, Walt I forgot to tell ya. You got a visitor in your office. She didn't really want to wait out here."

Vic's head shot up when she said 'she' and looked straight at him, who knowing what her reaction would be, was already looking back at her. "Thanks Ruby." She apparently understood from his look that he wanted her to stay at her desk, so she did. Slamming down her keys and starting on paper work, instead of saying anything back to Walt.

He let out a sigh, taking off his hat and putting it on the rack, before heading in to his office.

She didn't look up when he entered. Instead, she just sat and toyed with her hair.

He stood thinking for a moment before rounding his desk and sitting down across from her. "Lizzie, what can I do for you?"

She smiled up at him sweetly, now fiddling with the top of her blouse. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. We left things bad the other night, and when I went by your place last night to check on you, all of your lights were out. I wanted you to have your turn to talk, Walt. It just looked bad, ya know?"

Squirming a little in his chair, he smiled up awkwardly at her. "Maybe you were right Lizzie. A break wouldn't hurt us. Ya know, from this."

When she looked up at him, even he could see the obvious confusion on her face. "Walt, I'm trying to give you a chance to apologize, I don't see what you're lolly-gagging about."

* * *

What neither of them knew was that outside the door, Vic was growing more and more anxious. She knew that she had no paperwork to actually do, so she sat, nervously fidgeting with a pen on her desk, when finally she could stand to sit there no longer. "Ruby, what calls have come in that we need to do today?"

She scanned through the papers on her desk for a minute before answering Vic. "Well, besides seeing the fire chief about your place, there was," she trailed off again as she went through more of the papers. "Oh, yea! I remember, Walt was supposed to go visit Henry today. Try and figure out his lawyer situation."

Vic jumped up from her desk, smiling as if she had just won the lottery. "Okay, thanks." She turned from her desk, opening Walt's door. "Walt, we gotta go."

Lizzie turned angrily in her chair to stare up at Vic. "Can't you see he's busy?"

Vic's fist clenched on the door as she tried to control her temper, knowing it was not a good idea to snap on her here. "Can't you see he is still a cop and his best friend is in jail? There are more important things than you Lizzie." Vic mimicked the surprised face that Lizzie made at this. "Shocker, I know. Walt, we gotta go."

Walt nodded in agreement, before standing up and heading to follow Vic. That was, until Lizzie shot her hand out, grabbing Walt's before he passed her by. "I'll meet you at your place tonight?"

Pulling his hand back, he stopped long enough to answer her before following Vic out of the office. "I don't think so Lizzie. I told you, a break is a good idea." And with that, he walked out, making sure to leave his door open behind him.

Vic grabbed up her keys as they passed her desk, stopping at Ruby's when they got to hers. "Hey, make sure she sees her way out, okay? She's acting a little strange."

Ruby simply nodded in agreement as she continued shuffling papers over her desk.

* * *

Vic was silent the entire way out and when she got in the Bronco. Walt knew he should say something but wasn't really sure where to begin, so he left it for the time being. However, by the time that they had driven for an hour in the awkward silence, he couldn't handle it anymore. "Vic, what do you want me to say here? I'm not sure what I've done wrong."

Huffing, she uncrossed her arms and turned to face him. "It's not you, Walt. Well, not exactly. I want to hit her. Hard. But seeing as that's not an option, I don't want her just waltzing in your office like she owns it. Cause she doesn't."

He reached his hand across, grabbing her hand, and running his thumb across her slightly scarred knuckles. "Alright. I'll tell Ruby as soon as we get back that I don't like her being allowed to walk in to my office, especially when I'm not there. No matter how late I'm running."

This made her smile, which in turn made him smile. Nothing was better to him than seeing her happy. "Okay. I can deal with that…I suppose." She added, for dramatic effect, making her own self laugh. She reached down for the radio dial with her free hand, turning it on and beginning to search through the channels. He moved his hand that had been on hers, and cut it off, earning him an incredulous look from her. "Oh come on. Really?"

Walt just smiled, taking her hand back in his.

* * *

_**Am I the only one that can't stand Lizzie and thinks her accent is just oh so fake?! Oh, I am….okay then…. lol I am loving to write this story, so I don't exactly know when it will end. Hit me up with ideas if you would like to see them come up in the story. Ya never know, they might actually appear. My reviews have stopped though : ( What's going on you guys? **_


	9. A Bruised Brother

_**Hey all y'all readers. Sorry it's such a late update. I haven't been feeling well, probably due to my imbalanced sleeping. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. Love y'all.**_

* * *

_(Flash Back Sentence)_

_Walt just smiled, taking her hand back in his._

* * *

They had been sitting at the Tri-County jail for the past three hours waiting for Henry, and Vic could tell Walt was beginning to get mad. They had agreed earlier that it wasn't a good idea to act different out in public yet, but she knew that she had to do something to calm him down before he got them all in a world of trouble. "Hey Walt, I'm gonna go see what's takin so long." She could tell he didn't like it so she flashed him her famous smile. "It'll be fine. We'll be in there in a jiffy."

He watched her saunter off; knowing that extra bit of sway in her hips had to be for him. It made him happier than he could imagine, relieving some of his tension almost immediately. She knew what he needed, and he knew that she would be the death of him if she kept flirting like that in public.

* * *

She came back a couple of minutes later escorted by two guards. "Sir, you can come back now."

The guards walked ahead, Vic lagging to wait on him. Once he was up beside her he spoke up. "What did you do?"

This caused her to laugh, and then pat his back, much to his aggravation. "Oh, nothing for you to worry yourself about Walt." He then watched her skip, he would swear to anyone that she skipped, a little in front of him, quickly turning into the room that the guards had entered.

What he saw when he also rounded the corner made his blood run cold. Henry sat, chained, across the table from them, with bruises dotted over his face and a bit of dried blood under one eye.

Apparently, it had a worse effect on Vic, because the next thing he knew, she had one of the guards pinned up against the wall, screaming at him. "What the hell is this?" She shook him, growing angrier when he did not answer her.

Walt heard Henry move to help, but the cuffs at his hands caught him, so he called out. "Walt, stop her before I am not the only one locked in here."

So, he did just that, grabbing both of her hands down from the man and pinning them to her. He wrapped his arms around her, effectively using her own arms against her like a straight jacket. She pulled against him, but not enough to try and hurt him. He turned his attention to the two raddled guards. "I think y'all might want to give us a little privacy. Let us talk to the resident punching bag."

They quickly nodded in agreement before leaving, locking the door behind them. When Walt finally let her go, she pushed off of him, walking around the table to check Henry.

He let out a small groan when she began touching his cheek. "Easy there. That does not exactly feel pleasant."

Walt sat down at the table, watching Vic fuss over Henry a little more before she too sat down. "Henry, what is going on? I know prison isn't supposed to be fun, but this is just going a little over board, don't ya think?"

Neither of them could help but smile at Vic's approach to the all too real abuse that he was enduring. "It is not too bad. Just the Brotherhood trying to scare me. Hazing really. How is my Red Pony?"

Walt tried to focus on Henry, mainly because he knew he couldn't look at Vic without the same blush that was covering her face, covering his too. "It's…yea, it's fine. Haven't opened her back up yet. We will though, just as soon as Branch gets healed up and we have some more working hands around the station."

Henry looked between the two, noticing how neither of them looked to the other, among other things. "Uh huh. Cady has informed me of what is going on with Branch. She also mentioned something when she came by today about a house burning down." He looked directly at Vic this time. "Are you all right?"

Vic looked up to him from where she had been fidgeting. "Yea, I'm fine Henry. Not like I was in it or anything."

He moved a bit, stretching in his seat. "That is good. If you need a place to stay though, the Red Pony is open to you."

She smiled nervously up at him. "That's not necessary, Henry, but thank you."

Looking between Walt and Vic again he nodded. "Yes, I can see it is not, but the offer still stands."

Walt cleared his throat, quickly interceding. "Anyway, the reason we came. Henry, Hector has escaped."

His features seemed to lose some of their vibrancy when Walt said this, Henry actually sinking down in his chair a little. "I see. Any idea on where he could be?"

Walt took off his hat, putting it on the table. "Not yet. I was hoping you might have an idea."

Henry thought on this for bit before finally answering. "Walt, do not take your work vehicles. He will not know if it is really you, or someone coming to take him back to jail. Check his old place."

Before he had time to answer, the door burst open with three guards coming in this time. "Time's up. Don't move Standing Bear."

Walt grabbed his hat, looking back to his friend before putting it on. "We are gonna get you out. I swear."

Vic stepped out first, but as he went to follow her, Henry called out to him. "Hey Walt." He looked back in the room, to where Henry now stood, being pulled. "Take care of her." And with that, he was drug back through the door.

Walt stepped back out in the hall, met by Vic. "Walt, I'm sorry ya had to see that. That ain't right."

He let out a sigh as they walked out of the jail. "Come on. We got a long drive ahead of us, and a short time to find an invisible Indian."

* * *

_**Well…This chapter ended up being longer than I expected. Hope you all enjoyed it and maybe, if I'm not quite feeling like death tmrw, I'll get a new chapter up. Love you guys, and reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. **_


	10. An Unexpected Visitor

_**Hello my wonderful readers from around the globe! (All though most of you are from the US and Canada) I hope you all are having a wonderful day today. I love reading reviews so don't forget to drop one of those. Anonymous or not, I love them all. Anywho, enough groveling. On to the story. **_

* * *

_(Flash Back Sentence)_

_He let out a sigh as they walked out of the jail. "Come on. We got a long drive ahead of us, and a short time to find an invisible Indian."_

* * *

It had been two days since they had seen Henry, and he was all that either of them could think about. Vic knew how much it really had hurt Walt to see his friend like that and that if she wanted to do anything to fix it, she would have to know more about what had happened with Martha. That was a very difficult thing to get around though. She really cared about him, and didn't want to see him in that kind of pain. So just bringing it up in conversation wouldn't work. She knew she would have to approach it very delicately.

He had been trying to act as if nothing was wrong. Tried to keep up his tough cowboy appearance. But somehow he knew that she saw right through him. And that scared him more than anything. No woman had been able to see through his mask since Martha. However, he knew he couldn't let that comparison seep into his mind. He had enough to worry about with Henry and Branch.

"A dead man…really?"

Vic's head snapped up from where she had been reading Henry's case file on the couch beside Walt's chair. "What?"

He sat in silence again before answering her. "There has to be a logical explanation. He couldn't have seen a dead man."

She put the file down on the couch next to her, giving him her full attention. "When y'all had the ash checked, did you just check it for DNA, or did ya check it for other substances?"

He sat, dumbfounded. "Substances?"

"Yea, like peyote maybe." She answered before standing up, and heading for the fridge. "I mean it was on that feather. Maybe there had been some burned, or the shooter lit some around him, down the ledge, before approaching him."

She brought back two beers, putting one down next to him, before reclaiming her seat. "I hadn't. Call Ferg and see if he has anymore of the sample that they can run at the hospital for us."

As Vic reached for her phone, it began to ring. "Apparently I'm on someone else's mind."

Walt cringed a little at that as he took a sip from the beer she had brought him, waiting to see who the call was from.

"Hello?" She answered, surprised when she didn't hear anything. "Hello?"

There was a static sound on the other end before she finally heard an answer. "Vic, hey! Sorry, I have horrible service through here. I was just wondering if I could meet with you at the Red Pony here in about an hour or so. To talk over your final paperwork."

She mouthed to him as she listened. _It's Cady_. "Sure thing. I'll head that way in just a few minutes."

She heard her laugh from the other end of the phone before answering. "Yea, sounds good. I have to make a quick stop, and then I'll meet you there."

"Sounds good. Thanks again for all of this."

"No problem. I'm happy to help. Bye."

"Bye for now." Vic stood, stretching and putting her beer down next to Walt's. "Looks like you get to finish that for me. I have to go get single again."

Walt grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him, causing her to laugh as she sat on the arm rest, legs curling up into his lap. "Not now. I heard her say she had to make a stop."

Grinning, she raised up, moving her knees down between the outside of his legs and the chair, effectively straddling his lap. "Oh really, cowboy? And how long do you think her 'stop' entitles?"

Leaning up in his chair to meet her lips, he wrapped an arm around her, securing her against him. He seemed to be about to say something when they heard a knock at the door.

"Dad?"

They both froze, looks of shock painting over their faces. Vic is the first to say anything, all though it's not over a whisper. "Shit, Walt. Let go and get up."

When his hands finally begin to work again, he releases her, and she jumps up. "Dad? You okay?"

Walt looks over to Vic, who is gathering up her stuff until she notices him. The fear on his face almost makes her laugh as she points towards the door, mouthing to him. _Answer her!_

He clears his throat, trying to find his voice as he straightens his shirt. "Yea, punk. One minute."

When he finally makes it to the door, Vic has grabbed up Henry's file and has her keys in hand. When he opens the door, Cady is standing at the door, worry evident on her face. "Dad is everything okay? I only have a second, but wanted to come by and catch you up on…" She trailed off as she saw Vic. "Oh, hey."

* * *

_**BUM BUM BBUUUMMMMMMMMM**_

_**Haha I was going to continue it, but I knew the next place I would be able to stop would make this chapter waayyyyy to long. Mad love to all you guys. And thanks for all the get well wishes. I'm about at 60% here. So that's better. **_


	11. Explanation's For The Weary

_**Well, I'm glad no one had to big of a heart attack over last chapter. I was worried about it haha. But I tend to worry over every chapter, so that's nothing new. I hope you guys are enjoying this. Just remember, five more days till we get a new episode. **_

* * *

_(Flash Back Paragraph)_

_When he finally makes it to the door, Vic has grabbed up Henry's file and has her keys in hand. When he opens the door, Cady is standing at the door, worry evident on her face. "Dad is everything okay? I only have a second, but wanted to come by and catch you up on…" She trailed off as she saw Vic. "Oh, hey."_

* * *

Vic had a confident smile on her face when Cady noticed her. "Hey Cady. I was fixing to head out to meet you at the Red Pony."

"Oh?" her look of confusion quickly turned to one of understanding. "That's right! Henry had mentioned that."

Closing the door, Walt followed Cady over to where she was standing in the middle of the room, seeing where they had beers out. "Henry mentioned what, Cady?"

Her attention snapped back to him. "Hmm? Oh, that since Victoria's house burned down, she had been staying with you."

Usually, he had no problem trusting his daughter. However, whether it was the fact that not five minutes ago Vic had been straddling his lap, or the fact that both his daughter and Henry could read him like a book sometimes, he had a feeling that wasn't all that had been said. "He didn't say anything else?"

Cady dawned her usual smile, the one that meant she was hiding something. "Well he also mentioned how she pinned a guard to the wall," she turned her attention to Vic. "But I can't really blame you for that one. Those guards are letting him get beat. They deserve it."

Vic nodded her agreement. "That's a damn fact. So, did you want to do those papers now…or?"

She looked between her dad and Vic. "Well, I don't care. It's up to you. However, due to attorney-client privilege, you actually have to say we can do it in front of dad. Are you okay with that?"

Not taking time to even consider, she answered. "Of course. Won't bother me at…" Her ringer cut her off. "One second."

She answered. "This is Vic."

Ruby spoke in a hushed tone. "Hey, Vic. Walt wanted me to let him know before Lizzie was allowed in his office again. She is being pretty adamant that she needs to see him. Can you get him for me?"

It was obvious to Walt, but Cady didn't see it; the anger flushing Vic's cheek and dark, heated red. "I'll be right there Ruby." Before Ruby could answer, she hung up. "I'm sorry Cady, Walt. Looks like I have to run down to the station."

Clearing his throat, Walt took an instinctive step toward her. "Everything all right?"

She spoke as she angrily yanked her keys from her pocket. "Will be soon. Gotta go deal with this once and for all."

Cady, not sensing the tension radiating off Vic, slid straight into lawyer mode. "That's fine. We can meet up sometime tomorrow if that will work better for you."

Pulling out her best smile, Vic turned to Cady before she went out the door. "That would be great. Thanks so much for this again. I owe you one."

When Cady just smiled in return, Vic shut the door, storming to her truck and flying off.

Cady turned her attention back to her father, who for the most part, had been quiet thus far. "Dad, what's going on? Seriously."

Scratching his head, he does the only thing that he can think of to buy himself more time. "What are you talking about? It's like Henry told ya. She is staying her cause her house got burned down."

She huffed as she watched him, trying to read him. "Dad, that's not all Henry said. He also said how something had obviously changed between you and Vic, and he was right. Now tell me what is going on. Do you like her?"

He looked up, seeing his daughter looking directly at him. "Cady, it's not so…"

She held up her hand, stopping him. "No dad. Don't you dare say it's not so easy. Cause it is. Either you like her or you don't." Walt slumped down into his chair, resting his head in his hands. Realizing how much has been weighing on her father; Cady steps forward, patting her hand on his shoulder. "Dad, I'm sorry. I know a lot is going on, but it won't be fair to either of you if you aren't able to even say it to me."

He looked up to her, seeming weaker than she had seen him before. "Cady, I haven't felt this way about anyone since your mother. I don't know what I'm supposed to tell you though."

She smiled, kissing the top of his head. "That was enough, dad. That's all you had to say."

He watched as she headed toward the door. "Wait, where are you going?"

Turning, she looked back at him. "Going to see how Branch is doing. He has been trying to hurry up and get back to work, so I may have to help the nurses some."

He stood, walking over to her. "Could I use your phone real fast? I need to see what the call from work was about."

She laughed as she pulled out her phone. "Dad, I swear. You have really got to get a phone. Here."

Quickly dialing Ruby's number, Walt waited, listening to the ringing. Counting the rings. Finally there was an answer. It was a little hard to hear over the screaming in the background though. "Walt?"

"Yea, Ruby. It's me. What's going on?" He had already walked over to his counter, getting his keys.

Her voice seemed rushed, obviously trying to talk over the background noise. "Walt, you need to get here. Now."

He opened the door, walking past Cady and standing on the porch. "All right. I'm on my way now." He closes the phone, handing it back to her. "Thanks. I will see you later punk."

* * *

**Mwahahaha we get to the gooooddd stuff next chapter. I have a feeling y'all will really like it. Love you guys (and girls). Cya next chapter. Or in the review box….hint hint..**


	12. I Would Follow You Anywhere

_**Well well well…who do we have here…I'm seeing a jealous chapter coming onnnnnnn…you'll just have to read and see. Also, this chapter is going to take a step back in time from the end of the last chapter. I will do the flash back sentence from where in the last chapter it picks up. **_

_(Flash Back Sentence)_

_When Cady just smiled in return, Vic shut the door, storming to her truck, and flying off._

* * *

The half hour drive had just given Vic more time to get angry. He had been clear with her last time that he didn't want to talk. And now that bitch was back, trying to get in his office. _"In his arms."_ She turned on the radio when after letting that little bit slip. She couldn't let that get in her mind right now. She was doing this for Walt.

Lie.

She cranked the music louder, pushing her foot harder into the floorboard, getting an enjoyable rev from the engine as truck shot forward faster.

When she got there, Ruby was at her desk, obviously frazzled. "Vic? Where is Walt?"

Vic pulled her gun holster off her belt, placing it along with her phone on Ruby's desk. "Couldn't make it. Where is she?"

Considering this for a moment, Ruby didn't respond, pointing towards Walt's office instead. Vic was almost sure she physically felt her blood pressure rise. Nodding to Ruby, she headed into the office. Lizzie was sitting in Walt's chair when she came in. "Well, you're not Walter. I have nothing to say to you."

Vic slammed the door shut before turning back to her, making her way to his seat. "Good. Then you can shut the hell up and listen! I'm sick and tired of your phony southern drawl and how you blatantly come on to Walt, when he obviously doesn't have time for you! He doesn't want you Lizzie! He needs a little more substance in a woman."

She had made it up to the opposite side of his desk by the time she finished her quick rant. It apparently had been enough to get a rise from Lizzie though, because Vic could think to react, Lizzie had slapped her. In the next instance, by sheer reaction, Vic had knocked Lizzie to the ground with a solid punch. She realized how bad what she had done was as soon as it happened. "Shit…"

As she was leaving Walt's office, Lizzie grabbed her arm. "You tramp! That's assault!"

Vic, now thinking a bit more clearly, jerked her arm from Lizzie instead of punching her again. "So is grabbing me. Back up."

When she tried to walk off the second time, Lizzie grabbed her hair. Turning around quickly, Vic grabbed her neck, holding her back against Walt's door. "Listen here, Bitch! I don't have time for you; I'm going through enough things without dealing with an old whore who thinks her shit is fresh! Go back to wherever you came from, because you are not wanted here."

She pushed off from a coughing Lizzie, only to turn back to her. "And don't you ever lay a hand on me again."

Vic turned back around to see Ruby hanging up her cell phone. Leaving Lizzie where she had dropped, she walked over to Ruby's desk, picking up her things. "Ruby, if he asks, tell him I'm on patrol."

"Vic," she paused for a second, not sure if Vic would stop on her way out the door, only continuing when she realized she would. "Are you okay Victoria?"

She nodded, only smiling when the older woman smiled at her. "Thanks Ruby."

* * *

Vic hadn't really gone to patrol, instead parking her truck in one of the speed traps they had and turning up her music as loud as it would go. The radio was currently blaring Highway to Hell, which she thought seemed pretty fitting for the hell she seemed to have gotten herself in to. She was leaned back in the seat with her eyes closed, so was unaware that Walt had pulled up until he knocked loudly on the window. She opened one eye, letting out an audible sigh when she saw it was him. She had hoped she would have longer to calm down before he chewed her out. Apparently no such luck would be found.

He motioned for her to roll her window down, which she did after turning down the music. "Vic, care to tell me what happened at the station earlier? I get there and Lizzie is screaming about pressing charges if you aren't fired."

She raised her seat. "Walt, she assaulted me first. I just reacted."

He could see she was on the verge of tears, but couldn't tell if they were from anger, or something worse. "Vic, so explain it to me. Cause, right now, I don't know what to do."

She unbuckled, throwing the door open as she jumped out. "What happened? She was in your office. Again. Your chair even. Acting as if it was hers. Then acted like she was too good to talk to me."

Slicking his hair back, he tried stepping toward her. "Vic, Okay. Okay. We can deal with her. Whatever it takes."

She closed the distance between them quickly, burying her head in his chest. "I'm sorry Walt. I'm so sorry."

He pressed quick kisses to the top of her head. "It's all right. We can work through it."

She pulled back, looking up to him. "Wait Walt, how did you know where I would be, and why not come? Why not just stay and sort out the drama at the station."

He held her, rubbing her back reassuringly. "Ruby told me. And I knew you would want some privacy, away from everyone, so I started checking the reclusive speed traps. This was my third one."

Smiling, she caught his hand, holding it between them. "But why?"

Lifting their hands up, he pressed a kiss to hers. "Cause, I would follow you anywhere."

* * *

_**BOOOM BA BOOMM! I hope everyone enjoyed the quick fight scene. I have been reading over this chapter for the past two nights and finally think I like it. That I am happy to leave it here. This is the end my friends. Well, of this story anyways. I have many ideas for new stories for these two, but this story has run its course. I love you all and hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. If anyone has any ideas for a Longmire story, just message me. I love prompts. Thank y'all so much for reading and the reviews. It was more than I could ever have expected. **_


End file.
